Sonríe Sonrío
by miel-tonks
Summary: Y entonces… Sonríe. Sonrío. E inevitablemente nuestros corazones saltan de euforia. Porque si la felicidad tuviera un solo nombre. El mio sería Harry Potter y el suyo… Ginny  sólo Ginny.


**Disfruten la lectura.**

***"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"***

Sonríe. Sonrío.

Y el frio desaparece y todo alrededor ya no existe, porque sus pupilas clavadas en las mías se convierten en mi mundo, en mi euforia.

—¿te pasa algo?—cuestiona mientras aprieta su agarre en torno a mí, como queriéndome proteger de todos los peligros del mundo, yo pego mi cuerpo al de él como reacción natural y suspiro negando, él me observa incrédulo y yo me doy cuenta de que jamás nadie me conocerá como él lo hace, de que jamás nadie me abrazara como él lo hace y hará que yo sienta que el mundo me pertenece, que todo es seguro.—no tengas miedo—susurra en mi oído—y los bellos de mi nuca se erizan al sentir su tibio aliento sobre mi piel.

—no lo tengo—contesto, y mi mano instintivamente busca la suya, nuestros dedos se entrelazan y su sonrisa se vuelve brillante—no contigo a mi lado—aclaro con una voz que no es mía, sino de la mujer valiente, de la mujer aguerrida pero también de la dependiente y pacifica que soy cuando estoy a su lado.

Él suspira, como si aquellas palabras fuesen la más negra de las falacias.

—No digas eso—murmura, nuestras manos se entrelazan con más fuerza— a mi lado no estas segura…—aclara y sus palabras temblorosas hacen que su cuerpo se separe del mio y su mano intente soltar a la mía.

—pero es verd…—trato de decir.

—¡No Ginny!—Niega, encarándome con sus esmeraldas verdes brillando enfurecidas, yo también me acerco enojada y nuestros ojos chocan y nuestras frentes casi se tocan.—¡No soportaría perderte!, ¡no soportaría que sufrieras por mi culpa! Y desgraciadamente Voldemort me esta persiguiendo a mí, ¡A mí Ginny! A mi lado solo conocerás penurias ¡A mi lado tu vida penderá de un hilo!—vocifera y sus fosas nasales se dilatan de furia, entonces me observa con aquella mirada enfurecida que parece gritar, "¡Contradíceme, vamos atrévete!" y que no admite replicas segura de llevar la razón. E inevitablemente comienzo a respirar con fuerza y enojo, porque no es justo, porque su manera de pensar me hiere y me lastima y porque sé que jamás lo haré cambiar de opinión.

"¡Paf!" Se escucha cuando mi mano colisiona en su mejilla, su única reacción es observarme incrédulo y sorprendido.

—Desgraciadamente para ti Harry—digo, diciendo su nombre con tal ímpetu que suena antinatural en mi boca, —has llegado demasiado tarde porque todas esas cosas han dejado de importarme, porque prefiero morir mañana a tu lado que vivir sin ti a mi lado, porque prefiero sentirme viva sólo un segundo junto a ti que sentirme muerta cuando mi corazón aun lata pero tu ya no estés para acelerar sus latidos—Harry me observa sorprendido, su mano acaricia su mejilla y un denso silencio pesa entre nosotros.

—Lo siento…—se disculpa después de lo que parece una eternidad y para mi sorpresa me sonríe con aquella sinceridad que muy pocas veces le he visto e inevitablemente termino sonriéndole con mi corazón latiendo con esa euforia.

Porque si la felicidad sólo tuviera un nombre, para mí ese sería Harry Potter.

—idiota…—murmuro antes de juntar mis labios con los suyos. Entonces todo desaparece a mi alrededor y de repente el aire no es necesario para vivir porque sus labios sobre los míos son lo único que necesito, son lo único que me llena. Y como reflejo natural, mis manos se elevan hasta posicionarse en su cabello: rebelde, azabache, Potter… y una de sus manos viaja a mi cintura mientras la otra acaricia mi cabello: liso, pelirrojo, Weasley.

—te amo—dice cuando nos separamos, —inevitablemente y egoístamente por siempre—me aclara y yo atesoro aquella declaración, porque para él es difícil decir lo que siente, porque sé que este momento jamás se volverá a repetir.

Entonces su mano deja de acariciar mi cabello y lentamente se aleja de mí, yo lo observo curiosa, él baja la vista al piso y un silencio aun más aplastante que él anterior nos invade hasta que levanta la vista y yo observo que la llama y el deseo se han extinguido y para ser remplazados por una profunda tristeza.

—Esto…—murmura, peleándose con sus propias palabras, yo le sonrió dándole ánimos, él suspira—esto no cambia nada—aclara perturbado y yo camino un paso más cerca de él y asiento antes de alargar mi mano y acariciarle la mejilla.

—ya lo sé—aclaro. —Esto no cambia nada porque al fin de cuentas tu sigues siendo Harry Potter y yo sólo Ginny—el frunce el ceño y me observa dolido.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—cuestiona separándose de mí, mi mano se queda suspendida en el aire.

—Eso…—contesto bajando mi mano—Que tu eres Harry Potter y sobre tus hombros cargas una responsabilidad muy grande, una responsabilidad que tienes que cumplir y que yo soy sólo Ginny, tu exnovia, hermana pequeña de tu mejor amigo—el frunce el ceño.

—así no son las cosas—aclara. —Tú lo sabes… te quiero más que a nada en el mundo, te quiero por ser Ginny: ingeniosa, hermosa, aguerrida, osada, fuerte. Te quiero por eso y porque a pesar de todo lo que me has dicho, no soportaría poner tu vida más en peligro de lo que ya está—yo suspiro.

—Ya lo sé, no tengo dudas de que me quieres, de que a tu manera egoísta me estás protegiendo—murmuro y bajando la vita, juego con un hilo de mi chamarra. —Te perdono—aclaro de repente y siento su sonrisa, —porque te amo, porque te ame desde que tengo memoria y porque sé que así seguirá siendo. Te esperare todo lo que sea necesario—concluyo.

—No debe…—pero levantando la vista poso mis dedos sobre su boca, acallando aquel reproche.

—no digas nada que no sientes—murmuro e instintivamente aquella replica muere.

Entonces nos quedamos callados y nuestras manos se entrelazan.

Porque así es como debe ser, porque él es Harry Potter y yo sólo Ginny.

Entonces nuestros ojos se encuentras y observo en los suyos la más sincera entrega bañada en la tristeza.

— ¿Sabes que es lo único bonito de todo esto?—le pregunto, el me observa curioso, —que tal vez terminemos como Romeo y Julieta—digo, en sus labios se posa una imperceptible sonrisa—y nuestra historia será contada generación tras generación.

—O como Catherine y Heathcliff*—corrobora.

—entonces yo seria Heathcliff—murmuro, el niega.

—No, tu sabrías salir adelante si algo me pasara porque eres fuerte, yo en cambio, no creo que pudiera—me contradice y entonces al observar la madures con la que me lo dice, decido no replicarle y jugar un poco más aquel juego.

—O tal vez, si tuviéramos suerte pudiéramos acabar como Molly y Arthur—murmuro, él sonríe.

—O como James y Lily—dice, —como James y Lily cuando comenzaron su vida de casados—se corrige, tal vez recordando el trágico final de sus padres, yo asiento.

—Pero… —digo y el me observa—si contamos con demasiada buena suerte, -más de la que imaginamos- tal vez incluso podríamos terminar como Ginny y Harry—el asiente.

Y entonces…

Sonríe. Sonrío.

E inevitablemente nuestros corazones saltan de euforia. Porque si la felicidad tuviera un solo nombre.

El mio sería Harry Potter y el suyo… Ginny sólo Ginny.

~FIN~

"***"**"**"*"**"**"*"**

*** Catherin y ****Heathcliff de cumbres borrascosas. **

**¡Hola! ****Me ha entrado una especie de inspiración por está pareja –que sobra decir, es mi favorita- así que esto fue lo que se salió, que bien podría pasar por una escena perdida antes de que Harry y compañía comenzaran la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes. **

**Es el primer shot que hago escribiendo con este tipo de narración: en primera persona y en el modo presente, así que perdonen los errores y los excesos de "Y". Si les gustó, comenten y si no también, como lo he dicho, siempre es bueno tener criticas constructivas.**

**Hasta luego.**


End file.
